A drop-on-demand type drop discharge technology, which is typified by a piezo type and a thermal jet type, or a continuous type drop discharge technology is gathering attention. This drop discharge technology has been used for depiction of types, images, but in these years, trials for applying this drop discharge technology to a semiconductor field such as fine pattern formation, a bio, medical field such as DNA chip fabrication, a chemical, medical field such as micro-chemical chip fabrication have been started.
As advantages in case of utilizing the drop discharge technology for a semiconductor field, cited are such matters that large area patterning and high-resolution patterning are easy, and simplification of semiconductor fabrication processes is possible, effective utilization of materials is possible, and so on.